


Follow the Leader

by haruka



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-04
Updated: 2005-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feitan and Machi have a secret, but they're not the only ones.</p><p>This was the result of a fifteen-minute word challenge.  The challenge word is stated at the end of the ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow the Leader

Follow the Leader (Hunter x Hunter)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Machi moved quietly amongst the shadows of the Genei Ryodan hideout, following her nen-thread through the passages. The metaphysical link was stretched between she and her objective, and enabled her to find him without the need for betraying conversation in front of the others. One glance from him and she'd known what to do.

Her thread led her into one of the furthest rooms. Like the rest of the abandoned building, it wasn't really fit for human habitation, but wanted criminals made do where they could.

She saw his gold eyes -- the only slits of light besides the moon filtering through the broken, dirty windows, and the glow of the nen-thread that wasn't visible with the naked eye.

"I thought you'd never get here," Feitan remarked as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Quit complaining, I'm here, aren't I?" Machi gave a tug to retrieve the needle and thread from his cloak. "I had to ditch Hisoka. His little crush on me is becoming annoying."

Feitan snorted. "And here I thought he only liked little boys!"

Machi stepped in front of him and slowly drew down the scarf that hid half of his face. She leaned over and whispered, "I like 'little' boys."

"That better be a joke about my height," he muttered.

She shook her head with a bemused smile. "And guys think that girls are overly sensitive." Her mouth met his firmly and their arms found their way around one another.

\--

In the hallway, Hisoka snapped the stretched line of his nen bungee gum that he'd attached to Machi earlier. He'd suspected she had some sort of clandestine meeting going on, but with Feitan? Their sadistic, tiny torturer?

Hisoka smiled to himself. There was no infighting allowed between members of the Genei Ryodan, so he couldn't kill or even challenge Feitan. Once he'd achieved his goal of beating the Ryodan's leader, Quoll, and he was officially out of the group, maybe then he'd kill Feitan and Machi both.

Just for fun, of course.

\--

(Word challenge -- Stretched)

(2005)

Hunter x Hunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi


End file.
